


Content

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: Remus finally works up the courage to tell Sirius that he's a werewolf.





	

Remus paced back and forth, only stopping every couple of minutes to peer at his terrified reflection in the dormitory mirror. He nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt and tried to keep his breathing even.

_It'll be alright, it'll be alright, it'll definitely be alright._

But he knew that there was a sure chance that it wouldn't be alright. He was more terrified than he'd ever been in his life but at the same time he knew he had to do what he was planning on doing.

After what seemed like the most painful eternity, the door to the dormitory opened and Sirius burst in. He was being his usual eccentric self, grinning and walking with a distinct bounce in his step. When he spotted Remus, his grin grew—if possible—bigger.

"Hey Rem," he said grabbing him and pulling him in for a tight embrace. Remus sighed and let himself be hugged—after all, Sirius might not want to hug him after what he was about to tell him. "You're not hugging back. What's wrong?"

Remus quickly wrapped his arms around Sirius and let himself be held by the love of his life. Sirius didn't back away—he only held onto Remus tighter. He probably sensed that something was wrong.

When they finally let go of each other, Remus sighed. "You're right. There is something wrong."

Sirius frowned and Remus saw a flicker of fear cross his eyes. "You're breaking up with me."

"What? No, of course not!" Remus replied, laughing a little. "God, no. I'd never do that."

Sirius sighed in obvious relief. "Thank Merlin! So what's wrong with my sexy boyfriend?"

Remus blushed despite his fear of telling Sirius the truth. "I'm not…"

"Yes you are."

"If you say so, Sirius," Remus said quietly. "This isn't a joke. I have something important to tell you about… about myself."

"I'm sure I know," Sirius shrugged, smiling a little. "I know everything about you. Even stuff you think I don't know."

Remus laughed nervously. "Trust me, you don't know this."

"Try me."

"And I understand if you never want to speak to me again after this," Remus whispered. "Because it's something… it's difficult to understand…"

Sirius reached for Remus's shaking hands and held onto them firmly. "You can tell me anything, Remus. I will always love you, no matter what."

Remus nodded and breathed out slowly. "Do you promise?"

"I promise," Sirius said softly, leaning forwards to plant a chaste kiss on Remus's lips. "Tell me, baby."

"I'm a—a—I'm a…"

Remus could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest—almost as though it were a drum. His palms were getting sweaty and he was so nervous that he didn't even feel embarrassed that Sirius was holding them.

"Remus," Sirius said gently.

"Yes?"

"I know," Sirius replied.

"You don't—you _can't_ know. You know something else. I need to tell you this—"

"—You're a werewolf."

Remus's heart seemed to stop completely. How did Sirius know? He'd been so careful!

"How—"

"—I'm in love with you," Sirius said with a small smile. "I know these things."

"But… I was so careful," Remus said quickly. "Why are you still with me?"

"You weren't careful enough," Sirius said. "And the reason I'm still with you?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted good sex," Sirius shrugged.

"Oh."

"I'm kidding!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning. "You really honestly think I would hate you for something that you can't help?"

"I don't know… I just assumed…"

Sirius shook his head and squeezed Remus's hands. "I loved you before I knew you were a werewolf, and I love you now that I know—hell, I even love you _more_ knowing all the stuff you've had to go through. You're the strongest, bravest person I have ever met and I am the luckiest person in the world to be able to call you my boyfriend."

Remus was shocked. Of all the reactions he'd expected from Sirius, he hadn't expected this.

"Really?" was all he could say.

"Yes, really."

Remus smiled. "I love you too," he said quietly. "So, _so_ much."

With that, they embraced once more and Remus sighed into the hug. For the first time ever with Sirius, he let himself really smile because he knew that the arms that were around him would always keep him safe. He felt truly content.


End file.
